


Lo que se ocultaba en tus hoyuelos

by Danbro



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Seth piensa, otra vez.





	Lo que se ocultaba en tus hoyuelos

Veo entre tus dientes el resto de las palabras que no te costó soltar, se instalaron ahí como un recordatorio de que lo que nunca será. Y las veo, en el espejo, el dolor de tus huellas dactilares grabadas en todo mi contorno. Escupí lo que nunca saboree esta mañana, frente al agua que corría, demasiado fría para este adolorido costal de huesos. No soporto cerrar los ojos y que en la oscuridad de mis parpados se dibuje tu sonrisa, me siento enfermo cada vez que pienso en todo lo que se ocultó en tus hoyuelos. Fuiste mi perdición desde que te conocí, nunca realmente te conocí. Tapo mis oídos antes de dormir, de dormir, porqué tus gritos son todo lo que alguna vez pude escuchar.  
Tiraste todo lo tuyo, lo mio, lo que nunca pudo ser nuestro. No entiendo como puedes ser tan valiente, jugando con fuego en cada oportunidad que encuentras, ¿No temes que tu corazón se derrita?


End file.
